


The Lengths He Will Go

by Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Ryan is a med school dropout, Ryan really loves Shane, Serial Killer Shane Madej, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands/pseuds/Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands
Summary: Every once in a while, Shane Madej comes strolling home with blood on his hands and clothes.Each of those nights, Ryan helps clean up the evidence. Erasing all evidence of Shane's most recent victim.Everything was going smoothly until Zach beat them to their house.------It's pretty short, sorry.





	The Lengths He Will Go

The door swung open, hitting the wall behind it. Ryan could hear loud panting, standing up and rushing to meet his fiance at the door. 

"Who was it this time?" Ryan questioned, pulling the bloody Shane inside.

"Some asshole that spoke to me outside a church." Shane explained, watching Ryan run into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth.

"So you killed a man because he tried to get you to join his church?"

"Ryan. He was verbally assaulting the people going inside because it was Nikki's wedding." 

"Oh." Ryan shortly replied, dropping one blood-stained rag on the floor. He unbuttoned Shane's shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. He stopped and looked lovingly into Shane's eyes. 

"There is a dead man in my trunk," Shane deadtoned, "and you're trying to suck-"

"You didn't dispose of his body?" Ryan panicked, throwing a clean shirt at Shane and grabbing the shovel from the back deck. They rushed out the door, hopping in the car and speeding off.

\------

An hour had passed, the house sitting tranquil despite the horror it held inside. Zach pulled up to the house, not knowing what he was to find.

He shut his car door, locking it and giggling at the little 'beep' of the car horn. He headed towards the door of the Madej-Bergara house. 

He knocked twice, before deciding it would be okay to just walk inside. He only needed to borrow Ryan's night-vision camera for an upcoming Try Guys video he was filming. 

He pushed the door open, stepping inside. He flipped the light switch on. Looking down to the floor He noticed Shane's white button up lying on the floor. Zach leaned down, noticing something suspicious about the shirt. He picked it up, gasping at the bright red splotches. He dropped the shirt, shuffling around, panicked.

He looked towards the wall noticing a bloody handprint on the wall.

He looked at his own hands seeing that his right hand was covered in another man's blood.

He turned around to look at the blood-soaked door handle, only to look right at the house owners and see a muddy shovel hurling toward his head.

\------

"Damn babe. I guess that's one way to keep him quiet." Shane grinned.

"I just killed Zach." Ryan muttered, staring down at his lifeless body. 

Shane bent down, lifting the corpse of the floor and walking out into the brisk nighttime. 

"Shane!" Ryan hissed, "You can't just carry around a dead body." 

"I can handle it." Shane shrugged, tossing the body into the trunk. He climbed into the driver's seat, waiting for Ryan to get in. 

Once inside the car, Ryan breathed heavily, nervous that now he was no longer just an accomplice, he was now a full blown murderer. He glanced over at Shane, who just looked over at him lovingly.

Shane grabbed Ryan's face with both his hands, kissing him deeply on the lips. Pulling away to breathe, Ryan swore.

"I just killed one of my best friends and all you do is kiss me? What the fuck?" Ryan questioned.

"I love you, baby." 

Ryan sighed, "I love you too, Shane."

The ride to the woods was quiet along with Shane's hand inching up Ryan's thigh. The action calmed Ryan down slightly, looking over at his future husband, smiling at the mere thought of Shane. 

"We're here, lover boy." Shane smiled, leaning over and pecking Ryan's lips. He stepped outside the car, looking around. He walked to the trunk, popping it open and grabbing the body. 

"I'll get the hydrofluoric acid." Ryan mumbled, thinking that all those years ago, he never thought he would use his chemistry license to do this. He grabbed it from the trunk and ran it to Shane. 

"Do you want to sit in the car for this?" Shane asked, finishing the hole he was digging. Ryan nodded, heading back to the car.

About now is when Ryan wished he had his phone, even though he knew it needed to stay at home so it wouldn't ping off the telephone towers.

Instead, he was alone with his thoughts. His thoughts about Shane and how fucked up his life was. He loved Shane. He loved Shane a ridiculous amount. Ryan often referred to them as soulmates. Afterall, how many people would cover up murders for their significant other? 

He looked up watching Shane head towards the car. He smiled at him as he opened the door.

"The deed is done. No need to worry about it." Shane grinned, leaning over and kissing Ryan's forehead. He put the car in gear and began to drive home.

"Do you ever think about how fucked up we are?" Ryan asks, looking over at the man he loves.

"Yes, but I fucking love it."


End file.
